Hacia adelante
by Dark Fairy00
Summary: Que hay después de perder el otro extremo del "Hilo rojo"? Han pasado muchos años desde la muerte de los sphinx pero Lisa no logra olvidarlos. ... ya lo había subido pero no me convenció el nombre..


Ya han pasado muchos años desde que _sphinx_ existió. El plan de Athena se dio a conocer al mundo y la mirada de repudio que se tenía hacia Nine y Twelve cambió drásticamente, aunque no del todo. Algunos organizadores de este fatídico plan fueron encarcelados y se prometió ante el pueblo Nipón que casos como este jamás se efectuarían de nuevo y que los responsables de aquel plan tan atroz serian castigados. Pero el mundo se olvido de ellos.

Se olvido de los Sphinx y sus videos que causaban terror y pánico. Se olvidaron de los muchos desastres que ocasionaron y se olvidaron de lo que en verdad querían lograr con todas esas explosiones. Se volvieron en una historia, después en una leyenda y después en nada.

Tu no los has olvidado, aunque ellos técnicamente no existieron nunca, para ti fueron tú mundo, aunque sea por un corto tiempo.

Tu, postrada aquella cama sin poder valerte por ti misma siquiera, recuerdas el pasado, pensando en lo que te dijo aquella vez Twelve.

"¿Y si no te hubiera ido a dar una vuelta aquella vez? ¿Si no te hubiera hablado en aquella ocasión?"

Lloras en silencio, porque sabes que si él no te hubiera conocido, la historia pudiera haber terminado diferente.

Aunque quedaste libre de cualquier culpa, y aunque tuviste la oportunidad de alejarte de este lugar y olvidarlo todo, no lo hiciste ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué no olvidar y fingir como todo el mundo que simplemente no existieron? ¿Por qué no conseguir el otro extremo del hilo rojo? Pero… ¿Y si en la busca de ese extremo siempre te llevo aquel lugar con tablas de madera podridas y con números apenas visibles? ¿Y si el chico que te llevo en la motocicleta aquella vez, era tu otra mitad? ¿Qué pasa después, si el ya no esta?

-¿Por qué lloras, Lisa?- Pregunta alguien y sin poner mucha atención a quien le respondes, contestas tristemente.

-Por que estoy aquí-

-Pero es una bonita casa- afirma otra voz

-Estoy sola… sola yo y una empleada a quien no le importaría yo si no fuese porque le pago-

Tu cabellera negra se ha ido y lo ha sustituido largos mechones de color blanco. Tus ojos perdieron el brillo que tenían en tu juventud, y ahora parecen siempre tristes, al igual que tu corazón.

Te levantas aun con los ojos inundados en lágrimas y enfocas tu mirada a la ventana de aquella grande y adornada habitación. . Las cortinas danzan junto al viento y la fresca brisa madrugadora te abraza y logra mojar tus mejillas pálidas. Sentada aun en la cama, buscas a los dueños de aquellas voces de hace un momento, pero aves tu mente te hace jugadas sucias y oyes cosas que no existen. Ves cosas que los demás no. Pero sabes que eso, fue demasiado real como para ser mentira.

Tu mente se desvía y recuerdas una plática que tuviste una vez con el detective Shibasaki, cuando recurriste a él, al no saber qué hacer de tu vida después de que se hubiera encogido cuando ellos se fueron.

"no te enamores de alguien que podría simplemente un día desaparecer. Ellos técnicamente nunca existieron. Y ellos, ya no están con nosotros. No te aferres al pasado, Lisa. No te ciegues al mundo por ellos. Tú existes. Tus estas aquí. Vive por ellos… por ti."

Oh, querida mujer solitaria que solo vivió pero sin vivir en sí. Anduvo por el mundo sin saber el por qué de su existencia. Como si solo hubieras vivido por vivir.

¿Te hubiera gustado ir de día de campo con ellos? ¿Ir a un viaje escolar junto con ellos? ¿O tal vez aprender su modo de vida? Tal vez llegar a ser la Sphinx 3.

Pero el hubiera no existe. De hecho, nada de eso existe, porque ellos tampoco existen.

¿Qué harás? Sabes que quieres ir una vez más a su tumba, pero no puedes. Tu cuerpo no da para más, seguramente te quedarías a mitad del camino.

-Lisa- Una voz te saca de tu trance, y escuchas que te llaman justo enfrente de ti pero las lágrimas de tus ojos no te dejan ver con claridad.

-Vamos, Lisa- Ves una mano conocida acercándose a la tuya y sin titubeos la tomas con firmeza antes que llegue a la tuya. Logras ver la cara de aquel chico con cabellos castaños y ojos vivos y hermosos, entre toda la luz blanca que los rodea. Tu cuerpo deja de doler y se siente liviano, como si dejaras atrás tus 70 años y te quedaras con solo 16.

-Twelve dijo que no quería dejarte sola nunca más… así que hemos venido a buscarte para acompañarte- dice el chico de lentes con una sonrisa en los labios, que también te ofrece una mano.

-¿A dónde vamos?- Preguntas torpemente, tomada de las manos de aquellos chicos que con tantas ansias esperaste todos estos años.

-Hacia adelante.-

Últimamente he visto muchas imágenes de estos chicos, y hoy vi una donde estan como en el cielo (?) le dicen "let's go, Lisa." y la toman de la mano.. Así que se me ocurrió esto. Si, se que no ha sido mi mejor idea pero espero que les guste, lo hice con amor (y con lagrimas, por que aunque pienso que no quedo tan bien, me hizo llorar el solo hecho de pensar que si fuese verdad)... En fin, se los dejo. Espero sea de su agrado :D


End file.
